


Making It Look Good

by ateamlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Big Fucking Mess: [3]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Arrest, Beach Sex, Beaches, Blackmail, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gambling, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Laundering, Making Love, Making Out, Murder, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Poker, Prison, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Resort, Romance, Sex, Sex Tapes, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Shower Sex, Showers, Team, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Teamwork, Time off, Vacation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ateamlover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Team is involved in a blackmail mission, Hannibal & Temperance are the decoys, Can they handle it?, While they turn up the heat, & make it look good?, Stay Tuned, You are about to find out!!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	

*Summary: The Team is involved in a blackmail mission, Hannibal & Temperance are the decoys, Can they handle it?, While they turn up the heat, & make it look good?, Stay Tuned, You are about to find out!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

In Las Vegas, **_The Tequila Bay Resort_** , There were reports about blackmail & murder going on around the hotel, with their high profile client, & their lovers, that they are having affairs with, So, Rumor has it, If they don't want their better halves to find out, They fork over the dough, If not, They will get the tape, If the clients still refuse, They get dead, & get dead real fast, in a matter of hours, since they won't cooperate. One of the Co-Owners suspects his partner, & some staff members, mainly security, are in on it, so she called in The A-Team for help.

 

Ali Foster-Worthington met with her new hired hand, she was deeply nervous about the safety of her other guests, & she knew that she had to protect them at all cost, & she was worried for the team, The Beautiful Owner asked, "What are you gonna do for me, huh ?", Hannibal said, "Well, This is Sgt. Bosco "BA" Baracus, Captain HM "Howling Mad" Murdock", They are gonna be part of the staff, Me & the lovely Temperance here, are gonna be the clients, We are gonna do some recon work, & report to you what we find", The A-Team Leader said, Ali nodded in approval, & said, "What should I do ?", "Just relax, Ms. Worthington, We can handle it, If we need you, We will call you, Okay ?", she nodded, "Let me get you guys settled in", & they started the plan immediately.

 

In the afternoon, All the details were set, BA was working as a lifeguard, while Murdock was working at the beach bar, mixing & creating drinks for the clients, Hannibal & Face were playing the part of the cute couple vacationing, & she was doing the part of the bimbo bombshell, who was only with Hannibal for his money, Face made sure that their covers were airtight, & convincing. She had the skimpiest bikini on, & was getting stares from the security, It made her skin crawl, but she had to get used to it.

 

Hannibal & Face were doing wonderfully, as they were watching out for any of the bad guys that they are about to tangle with, "Mmmmm, This vacay was an excellent idea, **_Sweetcheeks_** ", she purred into his ear, & gave one of his asscheeks a pinch. They moved farther away from the bystanders, They knew that they will have company, & it will be soon, so they will have to make it great. They knew that there were a few camera, as they were going straight to a couple of bushes, so they weren't seen.

 

Hannibal didn't even have a chance to recover, as he was pushed against a wall, & his swimtrunks were whoosed down to his ankles, & was exposed to her lustful eyes. "God, You are so sexy", she said breathlessly, as she took in the sight of his deliciously naked form. "Please, Baby, Give it to me, I need it, & you", he said, as he was practically begging, she can't deny her lover a thing. She got on her knees, & was ready to get the party started. She gave his cock, a teasing lick, & he moaned, as a response to it, while they had no idea that they were being filmed, & videoed. "God, Please don't stop, Baby", All he was showing was his head, & he was throwing it back in ecstasy, as the sensations were overtaking him.

 

It didn't take him long to cum, & he was coming hard, which made him feel so tired, as he was doing this, & he was also denied in between, & then she pulled up his swimtrunks, & they were able to be on their way, once they were able to move again. They knew that they were filmed, & they have to wait for their opponent's next move. They also have to find some people willing to testify along with Ali, so the case against her partner, William Holden, will be strong, & he will doing time for a very long time after that. Michael, The Top Security Guy, said to his co-worker, & friend Craig, "We got them", & they got the first tape, & knew that they have to do a second tape, so it would all stick together.

 

William in the meantime, he was making sure that the last murder was not traced back to him, cause he knew that his whole plan would screwed, & his newly formed income, that he just got, will be gone in a matter of hours. Michael came into the office, & said, "Everything is taken care of, Sir", William said, "Good, Now, Tell me about these new clients of ours", So the Security Guy filled him in, & the Casino Owner was impressed, & said, "Make sure that they understand our policies here, If they want to continue to stay in our hotels", Michael smirked, & said, "Yes, Sir". He went to make all of the arrangements, Cause, Soon, They will be able to move on, & let Ali take care of the mess that they created, & the bad PR, that they brought on the resort.

 

Meanwhile, Murdock got word of another murder from one of his contacts in the area, He & BA both went to check it out, & BA cursed, "Son of a bitch", The Crazy Pilot said, "We should've seen this coming, I think we should tell Face, & Hannibal, Then Ali should leave town for a bit". The Ace Mechanic nodded, & said, "Good idea, Fool", & they went to make the phone call, so they would get the "heads up" about it. This murdering nightmare will come to an end, one way or another. Ali would be bankrupted, & the A-Team will die trying to make sure that it doesn't happen to her. Hannibal told them that he & Temperance will be there, as soon as they can.

 

When they got there, They were pissed, "Why they let them be happy ?, Just leave them alone, so they can just enjoy their lives in peace ?", The Beautiful Conwoman asked with emotion, Hannibal hugged her close to him, "I don't know, Kiddo, But we will make these bastards pay, I swear on it", & they all decided to relax for a bit, They decided to go on with the plan, Ali will announce that she is taking a leave of absence, & leave town for a bit, but still actually be around, cause she was not gonna be forced out by her partner.

 

Temperance was coming back from a workout, & she was entering her villa, when she was forced inside by Craig, & Michael, Lucky for them, It's dark, so they went inside, & shut the door, "Mmmm, You are so sexy, Baby, I think I am gonna have a taste", They ripped off her workout clothes, & they touched, & sucked on her, making involuntarily moan out in pleasure, Then Michael said, "Tell your boyfriend, $500,000 or the tape is going out there, If we don't get the money, We will kill both of you, But Me & My friend here will fuck you, Letting him watch first", & then they let her go, & hurried out, She locked door, & composed herself.

 

She called over the team, & they were pissed that she was treated like this, Ali told them ahead of time, that there is a poker tournament, & Face, & Hannibal should enter it, They came up with the plan of making a phony tape, to replace the one, that they are doing on them. As soon as they left, The Beautiful Blond asked, "When will this be done, John ?", Hannibal reached over, & kissed her on the top of her head, "Soon, Temp, I promise, Soon", & they went to spend some time together. Before, they knew it, The Poker Tournament had happened.

 

They kept an eye on Michael, Craig, & William, as they played, Face decided to make things a little bit more interesting, as she rubbed her foot against her lover's leg, which made him break out in a small sweat, as he tried to focus, William knew that the plan was working, & he asked casually, "Are you okay ?", Hannibal nodded, & said, "Let's play, I call", & he threw in a small pile of chips. Then Face was playing the part of the vixen, & she said whispering into his ear, "Let's go, Baby, I am hot, You are the only one, who can cool me off", & he nodded, & said, "I am sorry, Here is a little extra something for you, Mr. Holden", He followed his lover back to their villa.

 

As soon as they got in, BA & Murdock took that as their cue to run the tape, & they were being convincing on screen, as they were having a drink, & sharing kisses between each other, as they were getting their clothes off, & hitting the sheets, Panting & moaning could be heard, _"Ohhhh, God"_ was like a chant over  & over. Face nearly jumped off of the bed, if Hannibal hadn't put his hand on her to keep her there, when he flicked & bit her nipples, & he got payback, when she tortured his cock & balls, by licking, kissing, teasing, & nibbling on them. William said with a smirk, "Hot, Damn, Take a look at those tits, I definitely am keeping her alive, Just kill him, We don't need him anymore". Craig & Michael shared a smile, as they look at each other, & they said, "Yes, Sir", & they continued to watch, They even get to see them in the shower, fucking each other too, leaving bite & claim marks. Murdock snuck in the other tape, while William & his boys are away from the Video Room.

 

Then it happened, They got the call, William said, "The Money, Please", & they handed it over, The Casino Owner said, "So, You don't think we screwed you, Here is the tape", Michael & Craig set it up with a smirk, & it was a cartoon, which pissed off the three men, & their co., So a shootout happened, & they had them hogtied & on their way to the police department, Then the victim's families expressed their gratitude to them, & so did Ali, She let them stay for the rest of the time, Free of charge, & they all got to have more fun, while she is now full owner, & she hired better security staff too, Things are back to normal.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
